(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to positioning device, and in particular, positioning device of a cable reel for cable retraction.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the extended cable used in computer is either folded or simply clustered around the PC. This will cause a safety in transmission and the quality of transmission. Thus, in order to obtain highest quality of transmission and highest efficiency of transmission, it is important that the coiled cable or transmission cable should be properly coiled or handled.
FIGS. 10 and 11 show a conventional cable reel A10 including a front cover A1, a spring A2, a sliding seat A3, a transmission cable A4, a positioning bead A5 and a rear cover A6. The spring A2 retracts the transmission cable A4 and a positioning mechanism is a steel bead A5 to position the cable A4. In order to allow the positioning of the steel bead A5, the bottom section of the sliding seat A3 is provided with a plurality of steel bead rail A31 so that the steel bead A5 could be adapted onto the rail A31. However, the design of the rail is difficult and the assembly of the components is troublesome. Further, if the gap of the rail A31 is too large, or damaged, it posses its functionality. As a result, conventional cable reel A10 sometimes disengaged and could not be positioned. Conventional cable reel provides one time cable retraction and it could not have multiple stage cable retraction. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a positioning device of a dual direction cable reel, which overcomes the above drawbacks and short comings.